I want to lock you up
by BbSis
Summary: Mayu is having weird wet dreams with Yuki. AKB48 - Mayuki. Yuri x Smut


Again, I read an yuri manga, this time called I want to lock you up by Rokuroichi and thought a Mayuki would fit it perfectly hahaha this was for a friend :3 I hope you like it.

* * *

_**I want to lock you up**_

In a simple white nightgown, your sensual figure appeared in front of me. That sight made me smile. You had beautiful traces with round cheeks and succulent lips; your curves were perfect and that strap nightgown just made it more evident. Stretching my hand, I reached for your smooth face. With an unusual sad expression, you looked straight into my eyes.

"Yukirin, do you love me?" I asked you as a spiky rose whip were wrapping my heart tightly. Your mouth moved, but no sound came out. I can't hear your answer. It is always like that in dreams. Yes, this is a dream. I've been dreaming with Yukirin for a while now. But that is the only way I can be with her like that. "I love you so much." I confessed as I planted a light kiss on your lips.

Slipping my hands to your bosom, I deepened the kiss making you moan. Invading your mouth with my tongue, I take the lead of the action. As I started to caress your chest over the clothes, your nipples instantly hardened. You were already making a pleasure expression. I leaned down one of my hands to your legs and explored all that voluptuous extent. With my other hand, I gently pulled down the strap of your sleep dress while making my way down with light kisses. The upper part of the dress slipped to your lap and I started to suck your nipples, making you moan silently. Your hands started to move and unbutton my pajamas. While I was playing with your breasts with my mouth, she took off the upper part of my pajama. The contact of skins made me shiver.

But unfortunately, my wake up alarm told me it was already time to go to work. Sighing, I pulled off the cover sheets and slipped out of the bed, wanting deep inside to go back to my dream. Today, I had a tv program to attend due to my last solo single; a photoshoot; and practice with the senbatsu for the 33th single. I would see her today.

It's been more than a year now that I got shuffled to Team A and the time we spend together decreased over all those months. And now because of her new upcoming solo single, her free time shortened even more. I miss her. Even if just as friends, I want to spend more time with her in real life. But somehow, I can't seem to express myself well lately.

After a fast bath and a light breakfast, I put a mask and headed to my first work. I wasn't in the mood to make a makeup that would soon be taken off by the tv program's makeup artist. Luckily, no one stopped me on my way to ask for an autograph. Only when I arrived at the tv station, I faked a smile to start the day. My manager was already there with the clothes I would use in the program and saying the schedule I already knew by heart.

The recording went smoothly as well as the photoshoot. By this time I was already enjoying myself. Milky sure was a nice partner for a photoshoot. It was already so obvious how they will describe us: WWatanabe. It took us a long time, since we had to exchange clothes constantly. We also had to make a variety of positions. And as a plus, the photographer adored us. When it was done, Milky accompanied me to the practice at the theater.

When we arrived, she was already there chatting with Haruna, Yuko, who was harassing her Nyannyan, Rena and Miichan. Her smile was so beautiful today. My heart started to beat decomposed. Milky ran to Sayanee, who was talking with Paruru, Yuihan and Ricchan. Yukirin averted her eyes from Rena and finally noticed my presence. Her smile grew wider when saw me.

"Mayuyu!" I loved her voice calling me. As I walked to her direction, she did the same.

"Yukirin!" We met halfway with a hug. Like always, I burred my face between her breasts and inhaled the sweet scent of hers. It inebriated me. Fulfilled me for the moment. She patted my head. As we parted, we just kept starring at each other, like we didn't know what to say. So to avoid further embarrassment, I dragged her back to the others, in order to greet them myself. After that, I went to Lovetan to chat; but always keeping an eye on Yuki.

Unfortunately, our free moment was short. Our trainer arrived and the practice started. It was one hour without a pause. Then five minutes to relax and another hour nonstop. By the end of it, we were all exhausted. That was another free moment before the ones who have another work depart, or the ones who had a free day decide what to do. As for me, I just sat on the floor and kept observing Yuki from afar. She was chatting happily with Rena. They laughed and touched each other eventually. This was making me feel uneasy. I liked Rena, but ever since we made Majisuka Gakuen together I feel completely insecure when I see the two of them act with such intimacy. With a long sigh, I laid completely on the floor and crossed my right arm over my face.

"Yukirin, do you want to go to a cafe with us?" I heard Sasshi asking her.

"Sorry, Sasshi, I still have one more work to do today." Yuki answered with a sorry voice. Sasshi complained a bit, but understood. "Mayuyu. You're still here." She approached and sat beside me. Even with eyes shut and covered, I knew that; her sweet scent was so close.

"Just waiting for my manager." That was lie. Manager-san said I could take a cab back home since I was done for the day. I'm here to look at Yukirin for as long as I can. But I just can't say that to her.

"I see... If you was just lazing around to go back home, I could give you a ride." She said seeming to be a little... Sad? It made me finally look at her. "I miss you, Mayu. Can I come over to your house someday, just like old times?" My eyes couldn't believe in what she just said. Yeah, my eyes. I'm not thinking well, I guess, thank you.

"Sure, why not?" My cyborg side appeared again. It made Yuki giggle a bit.

"Yes, why not? You know, Mayuyu, I've been missing you so much that I'm having dreams about you." She is dreaming about me? What does that mean? Oh my, was that a blush on her face?

"Kashiwagi-san." Before I could ask her what was the dream about, her manager appeared.

"See you tomorrow." Yuki said, gently caressing my cheek. I felt it burn where she touched. When she was out of sight, I left out a long sigh.

So, you also have been dreaming about me, Yukirin. What could it possibly be? I'm so curious. But also, I'm totally jealous of the me who appears in your dreams. This me can spend a lot of time with you. I'm so jealous that I want to strangle that me replace her. I can't handle it anymore. As I started to cry, you appeared and gently wiped off my tears with your thumbs. With your both hands cupping my cheeks, you planted light kisses on my eyes. Your smile was so cozy.

"Yukirin..." I started, but you kissed me. "I love you." Only in my dreams I can say this to you with its real meaning. Only in my dreams I can do whatever I want with you; only here I can possess you.

As I intertwined our fingers, we deepened our kiss. With my free hand, I started to caress the side of your body. Your free hand entered in my pajamas and aroused my bare belly, going upwards. Releasing my grasp on your hand, I reached the bottom of your nightgown and gently pulled it off. The sight of your bare upper body is so beautiful.

"Yukirin, I love you so much!" I said as I made my way down to your breasts with light kisses. My hands which was caressing your back slid to your breasts and fondled both at the same time. I felt a shiver on your skin and your nipples hardened. I enveloped you right mound with my mouth and started to suck it while my hand kept fondling your left one, gently pressing your nipples from time to time.

"Please, don't let anyone touch you like this..." I said as I turned to mouth your left breast while leading my hands downwards, caressing your skin on the way. "Please, don't show this perfectness to anyone else. I miss you so much. I miss your smile. I miss you laugh. I miss your reactions." My hand slipped into your pants. So wet that my fingers danced on all the extension of your intimacy. Your breath was already decomposed. Your pleasured face pleading for more.

"But these reactions, please, show for me only." I said as I touched her most sensitive spot, rubbing it gently and eventually making circle movements. I could only observe your beautiful features reacting over my arousing gestures. You arched your back and slight opened your mouth with a timid moan when I inserted two fingers inside you. I savored every expression of yours while stroking in and out of you. Faster and faster. It was so perfect. I want to lock you up inside this dream with me so we can be together like this forever. I felt inside tighten and throb. You were reaching your climax. "I love you, Yukirin. Please stay with me forever." I said as you reached your climax. Then, I hugged you leaning my head on your shoulder.

As I woke up, I realized my hand was on my bosom. A long sigh came out of my mouth. For how long will I be having these dreams? Anyways, today would be a total free day if wasn't for the 33th single rehearsal again. No problem. I would be seeing Yukirin there.

Since I wouldn't be able to sleep again, I decided to stand up. As I walked in the kitchen still in pajamas, I saw a note from my parents. They would come home really late. There was also a prepared meal waiting for me. Without further ado, I sat at the table and ate that most important meal of the day. Still on my bed time clothing, I spent my day between watch anime and gaming.

One hour to the rehearsal, I stopped all my activities to prepare myself for it. This time, she wasn't there when I arrived. So, to wait for the trainer, I went to chat with a group that consisted of Jurina, Rena, Yuko and Takamina. When I realized, our trainer was already there. She and Yuki arrived almost at the same time, so I couldn't talk to her properly until the end of the rehearsal.

"Mayuyu!" She called me before we even have time to catch a breath. "I'll give you a ride today! So let's go!" Yuki came to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Looking at the door, her manager was already there. She didn't even let me get my things. I was all sweat and stinky from the intense exercise. Next thing I noticed was being in a car heading to somewhere, probably my home.

The car parked near my house and the only thing I could do was get out of it; I could get my stuff later, they were safe on my locker back at the theater. Tsk, Yukirin, why you have to be like that? While I was looking for the hidden spare key, I heard the car leaving. I looked back to see Yuki leaving too with the car, but she was stand still right beside me with a huge spare bag.

"Yukirin! What are you doing?!" I was really surprised. She smiled shrugging.

"I want to spend some time with you." She simply said. Why now? I'm so unprepared for this. I hope the atmosphere between us don't get awkward.

"Ok." With that, I opened the front door of my house and let her in.

Before I even look at her, I went straight to my room to take a bath. She followed me obviously. Yuki used to come here often when we were in the same team. When she was my captain. Right after I got out, she got in. While I waited for her, I prepared us a meal. I wouldn't let her cook even if it was a life or death moment. As always, she praised my cooking skills. Yes, I've been practicing. After our meal, we went to my room to chat, or at least try.

"Oh, Mayu, I brought you jelly beans!" She said like when she used to spoil me.

"Yeey!" I grabbed the pack and opened it. "Jelly beans!" Then I got a few between my fingers and took them to my mouth. She was spoiling me like old times. It was making me so happy! While I was munching, a thought returned to my mind.

"Nee, Yukirin…" She looked at me attentively. "What kind of…" But I was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Sorry, Mayuyu, it is my mom." She said with a sorry expression.

"It's ok. Take it, might be important." I just wanted to know about the dreams you're having with me. She took her phone and walked out of my room.

Oh Yuki, I'm so happy that you're treating me like you used to. It is almost like in my dreams. With all the special care and warm and wanting expression. I leaned back on my bed and waited you finish your call. And waited. Why she is taking too long? My eyes were heavy because I played and watched anime nonstop and didn't rest for the rehearsal. So I closed them and kept waiting. Suddenly, a light touch stroked my hair. Am I dreaming? When did I fell asleep? She was smiling widely at me.

"Is this a dream?" I asked groggily. She looked a bit confused but then smiled again.

"Yes, it is." She hesitantly said. So I leaned closer to her, cupped her cheeks and asked the same very question I always ask her in my dreams.

"Yukirin, do you love me?" I could only see her face goes all red and a gentle smile form in her lips.

"Yes, Mayuyu, I do love you." Strange, it is the first time she is answering me. It filled my inside with such happiness that I couldn't help but cry.

"Then stop going out with Sae and Rena and…" The words were stuck in my throat. I got another gentle smile from Yuki.

"I can't, because I don't go out with them that way. Mayu, I only have eyes for you since our first audition. I love you so much." She said approaching our faces whipping my tears with kisses. This is all I dreamt to hear from her; but this is a dream anyways, right? Then our lips met and I could taste her one more time, together the salty taste of my drops. "Mayu, do me like you always do."

With that I kissed her again, this time with more passion. I leaned back on my bed once again, but now with Yuki on top. I started to caress her breasts, her smooth skin, her all. She moaned with that, a timid sensual moan. Once I undid the buttons of her blouse and unclipped her bra, I looked at her beautiful breasts. And I felt the urge to bury my face within them. With a tender hug, I brushed my face on her chest, inhaling her scent and soap smell on her skin. I felt her giggle with this. My mouth met one of her breasts and I gently sucked her nipple, making Yuki moan again.

"Are you feeling good?" I whispered with a lustful voice.

"Yes…" It was more like a moan. Her expression was filled with pleasure.

"You are so hot, Yukirin…" I said touching a mound with one hand and with my other hand I made my way down through her belly. "Especially here." My hand rubbed her intimacy through her pants. I could her eyes rolling sideways pleading for more and her entire body tremble. "I love you, Yukirin."

I slid my hand on her pants and inserted two fingers deep inside her. Her back arched and to muffle her loud moan, I grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly. Her heat and the tightening sensation I'm feeling are somehow different this time. Our intense kiss turned wilder as I stroke my fingers in and out her. All her body trembled and she was having trouble to on her hands and knees.

"Yuki, do me too…" I asked as we tried to drag ourselves up to the bed.

Yuki undid the buttons of my pajama and caressed my bare skin. My heart throbbed faster than I ever thought it could. Electric waves run all over my body. This was also a new feeling for a dream. Her hands moved to my own chest and massaged them. My moan made Yuki smile. Then one of her hands trailed down into my pants. I moaned louder this time as she touched my intimate spot. Yukirin looked gorgeous than ever. I gathered all my strength and managed to say.

"Are you enjoying doing me?"

"I can't help. I love you. I love you since so long…" I could feel my heart stop from what she said, due to how fast it is beating. I hugged her with one arm and touched her with my other hand. Laid on our side and facing each other and stroking each other until we reach our climax.

"I love you too, Yukirin." I love dreaming with this, but I want to be with the real Yuki.

It seems I slept again and I can't seem to remember how I ended up in my room. That dream was so incredible. As I sat up rubbing my eyes, I felt something different by my side. Looking down, there she was. Yukirin was lying on the spot near mine looking at me.

"When will I wake up?" It was so frustrating to see I was still in a dream. Yuki sat up looking at me seriously.

"You won't. You will never wake up." I flinched with that answer. It confused me. Then she smiled like when she knows she is being a Bakarin. "You won't, after all this is the reality." No way!

"The dream supposed to me mine…" I said weakly with tears sprouting on the corner of my eyes. How Yuki did know about my dream?

"I was the one having those dreams… But when I came back from my mom's call, you were napping leaned on the bed. I couldn't resist touching you. But when you said dream, I realized we were having the same dream." Yuki's voice was so gentle. "We shared dreams."

"I don't know what is what anymore." I said leaning closer to her. "This thing of sharing a dream is so weird."

"It is. But I like to think it was a push up to make us be together in real life." Though she was serious, her face was her Bakarin one.

"I love you, Yukirin." I said with a smile, linking our foreheads.

"I love you too, Mayuyu." Yuki said softly and closed the distance of our faces with a kiss.

After that, we laid down again, embracing each other. We fell asleep again and I ended up thinking about my schedule. But Yuki's warm hold around me made me relax. The realization she would be there for me filled my inside completely. And the thought she will still be by my side when I wake up gave me the best feeling in the world.

END


End file.
